


LACE

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: Kylo Ren finally plucks up the courage to confront Hux about his feelings. Hux is in for a few surprises.





	LACE

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by this image from Littleststarfighter.tumblr.com an amazing artist who never fails to cheer me up.  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/45d66126cbd02be0bc07443db7d1d9f6/tumblr_oqet3eUsQS1ucb24to1_540.jpg

Nothing would surprise him anymore.

Hux laid in his bed, head propped up on one elbow as he watched the man in the bed next to him as he slept, face down with his arms wrapped around the pillow that was bunched up under his head, gently squishing his cheek and making his lips look very plump. 

Hux’s gaze admired the long back, all the well-defined muscles down his spine ending with two dimples at the base right before the full round buttocks that disappeared underneath a silky black sheet. The only light in the room, coming from the stars outside, bathed the sleeping body in gentle shades of blue that accentuated every line and curve.

Then Hux noticed the rest of his quarters. The room was in pieces. Every light in the room had exploded, every piece of furniture flipped over. It looked like a war zone.

Memories of the previous evening flooded his mind. How he was taken by surprise by the man laid next to him. Cornered. Nowhere to go and no-one to witness the intrusion into his personal space.

Kylo Ren had greeted him at the entrance to his quarters directly after a long shift. Hux was in no mood for any argument that would no doubt ensue. He was slightly taken aback when Ren stepped right into his personal space and made his intentions more than clear. Breathing quite heavily, he leaned in and whispered in Hux’s ear.

“I need you”

Hux was startled and looked directly into the dark pools before him. He couldn’t deny it. He too had been having feelings that he couldn’t quite understand until Ren had whispered those words into his ear.

Ren stepped even closer and gently pushed one of his knees between Hux’s legs. Hux let out a soft whimper that spurred Ren on to steel a kiss and Hux reciprocated. After what felt like an eternity, Hux broke the kiss and gasped for air. Overhead, a light popped into non-existence and Hux pushed it to the back of his mind.

“Not here” he snapped and tapped the security code into his quarters.

The pair practically fell through the door and into the main living area of Hux’s quarters. They were completely caught in the moment and couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Bit by bit their clothing was hitting the floor and with frustration Hux noticed all the intricate layers of black that Ren had on underneath his long black tunic.

They both kicked off their boots and after kicking off his jodhpurs, Hux was virtually naked. He looked at Ren who still had suspenders, trousers and an odd-looking mesh vest top with thick black sleeves to contend with and huffed with annoyance.

“Come here, let me help you get out of that ridiculous ensemble” he snapped, grabbing Ren and hauling him in for another kiss. The crystal in the cabinet next to them started to rattle before a decanter quite literally exploded.

By this time Hux was about ready to burst out of his regulation boxers and simply ignored the decanter. He pulled the suspenders from Ren’s shoulders and yanked Ren’s top off before undoing his trousers. The urge to kiss overcame him again and he pulled Ren close, bringing him into a hug. As he slid his hands down Ren’s back he could feel the man shiver under his touch. He snaked his right hand down into Ren’s trousers and squeezed a buttock before coming to an abrupt stop.

Eyes wide and mid-kiss, Hux just stopped and looked completely startled. Ren gave a quick chuckle and stepped back to look at Hux. Amusement playing across his face as he slowly dropped his trousers to reveal the item of clothing that had flustered Hux.

Hux looked at the man before him. Tall, broad, muscled, ridiculously thick black shiny hair. Plump, rosy, kiss swollen lips and a mischievous smile that made his almost black eyes sparkle. Hux was breathing heavily and as his eyes wandered down over Ren’s more than adequate body he realised that the perfect specimen stood before him was wearing red lacy knickers and at this point they weren’t holding much in place.

“They’re comfortable under the robes” was the only explanation Ren offered.

Hux just stared at Ren in wonder and after regaining his composure he dived at Ren who staggered backwards with the momentum of Hux slamming into him. 

“They’re hot” Hux managed to breath into Ren’s ear.

With that statement, the proceedings had commenced. They had somehow ended up in Hux’s bed and Ren had shown Hux exactly what he’d been wanting to do to him. He pulled Hux free of his boxers and suckled at Hux until Hux could barely breath. Hux then flipped Ren over and removed the Lacy red knickers and threw them over his shoulder. Straddling Ren with a wicked grin on his face he reciprocated and quickly came to realise that Ren was a bit of a mouthful.

The room started to shake and Hux became a little worried that there was a problem with the ship but right at this moment he didn’t really care.

Before he knew what was happening, Hux was flipped onto his belly and his hips were raised on pillows so that his ass was exposed for Ren to worship. Ren relished the noises coming from Hux as he used his tongue to great effect around Hux’s hole before generously lubing himself up. 

Hux is distracted from his thoughts as he realises he doesn’t know where Ren actually acquired the lube. He doesn’t care and goes back to his reminiscing of the evening.

The memory of Ren Leaning onto him and slowly, teasingly, inch by incredible inch, breaching him. Hux shivered at the memory. When Ren was fully sheathed he placed an arm right around Hux’s middle, squeezed and sighed and Hux completely melted.

Slowly, Ren began to rock his hips. His grip on Hux tightened and his breathing became laboured.  
Hux was seeing stars as Ren whispered into his ear.

“I’ve wanted you from the day I met you. Hux you’re so beautiful”

Hux just about managed to respond with “What took you so long aahh!!”

With that, Ren picked up the pace and before long both he and Hux were reaching their climax. As Ren almost screamed through his climax it felt like the whole ship was shaking. Everything in the room that wasn’t fixed into place was in the air.

“AAAHHH!!!” 

Every light in Hux’s quarters popped and with that final outburst, Ren slumped forward and braced himself with his left hand on the bed and his right hand tightened around Hux’s middle as Hux too came to an exulting finish.

Then the entire room came crashing back to the floor.

The pair then simply rolled to the side with Ren spooning Hux and Hux still breached by Ren’s slowly softening member. Ren wrapped both arms around Hux as if he was afraid Hux would change his mind and that is how they fell asleep.

Hux’s own body clock had woken him up before his alarm which is how he found himself in this position. Watching Ren as he slept. Not a single light in his quarters working. Furniture and glass strewn all over the floor.

“Sorry” came a quiet voice from beside him, startling him out of his thoughts.

“What for?”

“I tend to lose control when I….. lose control” Ren says sheepishly.

Hux just smiles at him and leans in for a kiss.

“Then we shall have to look at ‘sex proofing’ this room if we intend to continue” Hux says and smiles at the realisation that he fully expects this to continue. The man before him had been surprising, in more ways than one. He doubts he could be surprised any more.

“I wouldn’t think that too soon Hux” Ren says with a smirk.


End file.
